Safe from the Knife
by Brainlesss
Summary: Katniss goes to the feast to get medicine for Peeta but runs into District 2's female tribute, Clove. After being saved by another tribute, Katniss decides she cant just leave the younger girl to die. Will she be able to save her? Even if she does, how will the wounded girl react?
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first time doing a hunger games fanfic. Clove/Katniss are one of my favorite pairings. I'm also pretty fond of Katniss/Johanna.**_

_**Now I will probably make this into a full story. I guess depending on how well people react to it. Just let me know if you like it and want to see more or not. After this chapter if you don't want to review that's fine. I only need them this time to see if it's worth putting up a whole story.**_

* * *

_**I do not own the Hunger Games. I am just playing with the creations.**_

* * *

_**~*Chapter**** 1*****~**_

_The Feast_

"Rue is dead." The sentence kept turning around in my head. I had only known the young girl a short time but her death has me breaking down. Crying and screaming aren't the best things to do in the Hunger games but I couldn't help myself. The damn careers are going to pay for this. I wipe my eyes on my sleeve and begin to stand up when a loud noise sounds out from above.

"Attention tributes. Attention. The regulations acquiring a single victor has been suspended. From now on, two victors may be crowned if both originate from the same district. This will be the only announcement." My heart began to pound in my chest.

"Peeta." I whispered quietly before grabbing my bow and taking off through the woods towards the stream that Rue had told me he went to. The rushing of water told me that it was near.

"Peeta!" I whisper-shouted, hoping that if he was around that he would hear me. There was no response. Luckily he wasn't one for hiding his tracks and he left footprints in the mud. I followed them until they just disappeared.

"Peeta?" I let out a startled cry when a hand grabbed my foot before realizing that Peeta had managed to make himself blend into the mud and rocks. I grabbed his hand, helping him up as he wiped the mud off his face. There was a long bloody gash in his leg which kept him from really walking.

"What was it?" I asked as I took a closer look. I could tell how much it hurt.

"A sword. It's bad huh?" He asks as I put some pressure on it to stop the bleeding. It is very bad but I know I cant tell him that. I need to keep him optimistic.

"It's gonna be fine." A reassure him with a slight smile. I try to take care of the wound as best as I can but he keeps trying to interrupt me.

"Katniss." He says, trying to get my attention. I ignore him as I try to think of ways to stop the bleeding. I know he needs medicine but I have none left from when I had burned my leg.

"Katniss." He says again and this time I roll my eyes.

"No! I'm not going to leave you!" I finally shout at him. I don't know if it's because of how abandoned I felt when my mother checked out but I would never abandon someone who was in need. "I'm not going to do that." I whisper sincerely.

"Why not?" This boy is seriously starting to try my patience. I ignore him and help him walk until we find a cave.

"Nobody's going to find you in here." I tell him calmly as I lay him down on the ground.

"They already found me." Sighing, I stand up and pace the cave. Why is he being so negative?

"We'll just get you some medicine." He's already shaking his head at my suggustion.

"I'm not going to get many parachutes." My fists clench at inturruption.

"We'll figure something out." I say, hoping this will end our conversation. However I wasn't so lucky.

"Like what?" He asks, shifting to look at me.

"Something." I mumble before walking out of the cave and away from him.

Not long after leaving the cave there was another announcement about a feast. There would be something for all the remaining tributes because everyone desperately needed something. I figured District 12's would be medicine for Peeta. Without telling him, I headed towards the feast. Aside for Peeta and I, the tributes still alive were Cato, Clove, Thresh and the male tribute from 7 who's name I hadn't managed to remember. I crouched down in the woods and glanced out at the multiple capsules that held items for each of the remaining district's tributes.

"Please don't let anyone else be here." I silently begged, but as I thought the words Foxface shot into the open field and grabbed District 5's capsule before running safely back into the woods. No one else appeared, or tried to go after her. Figuring I was safe I ran towards our capsule. I had no problems grabbing it and I turned to go back in the direction I was heading. All of a sudden a knife shoots past my face, slicing my cheek before in bedding itself into the cornucopia.I look to where the knife came from to see none other than district 2's Clove. The look in her eyes is malicious. She has one purpose and one purpose only. To kill me.

"Wh.." I don't even get a full word out before she barrels towards me and knocks me to the ground. I try to struggle but she is trained for fighting whereas I am not. She keeps the advantage and places a blade against my throat.

"Where's lover boy?" She sneers, as the knife digs a little deeper into my skin. I don't say anything, afraid that whatever comes out of my mouth will only piss her off more. She looked to the side of me and sees the container I had picked up.

"Oh, I see. You were gonna help him. Well that's sweet!" She lets out a harsh laugh.

"Well, it's too bad that you couldn't help your little friend. That little girl, what was her name again? Rue? Yeah, well we killed her. And now, we're gonna kill you." I struggle harder against her as she raises the knife up. I wish I could change how things were. I wish I had killed Marvel before he killed Rue. I wish I could say goodbye to my family and to Gale and to everyone I love. All of a sudden a hand grabs a hold of Clove's and pulls her away from me.

"You kill her?" The large boy from district eleven shouts. This was Rue's district partner. Clove's eyes go wide with fear. An emotion I never thought I would see on her face. She look's towards the treeline and I see her district partner Cato watching closely.

"No!" She cries at Thresh as he shakes her. Technically she's right. It wasn't her who killed Rue. Marvel did, and just because she is a career dosen't mean she had anything to do with it.

"I heard you!" He cried as he slams her against the cornacopia.

"Cato!" Clove begins to yell to her partner, but he turns and walks away.

"You said her name!" Pure hate lingers in district 11's eyes as he shakes her again.

"Cato!" She cries again to no avail.

"Thresh, she didn't kill.." I'm cut off by the angry boy as he continues to yell at Clove.

"You said her name!" He slams her two times into the cornucopia before her body stills and he lets her fall to the ground. I felt my heart clench as her eyes rolled up into her skull. I was surprised at the feeling as she had planned on killing me only moments before. Thresh then turns and points a finger at me.

"Just this time 12! For Rue." I let out a sigh of relief as he runs off into the woods. I don't know what came over me but I crawled over to Clove. I hadn't heard the cannon go off yet. Maybe there was a chance that she could be saved. I felt her for a pulse but there was none.

"Come on." I said softly as I tipped her head back and placed my mouth onto hers. I pinched her nose and blew air into her before starting compression.

"Come on, come on." I mumbled as I checked once again for a pulse. Still nothing. I continued compression's and almost let out a cheer when she took a deep intake of breath. She was alive. I knew I had to get her somewhere safe otherwise someone would find us. I had a feeling if Cato found us he wouldn't hesitate to kill us both. I lifted her up, surprised at how light she was. She never seemed so small because of how big the fire inside her seemed to be.

"Let's get you somewhere safe." I told her unconcious frame as I headed back towards the cave. When I returned Peeta was also unconcious.

"Well I don't exactly have the most talkative company." I muttered as I lay her down next to him. I tip her head to the side to check her wound. It was still bleeding heavily, although I wasn't too worried. Head wounds always seemed to bleed a lot. I began to lather some of the medicine onto her before slowly removing all her throwing knives.

"I have a feeling it wouldn't be smart to have you wake up with access to these" I told her as I checked her over for any more wounds. She had another on her leg and one across her stomach which looked as though she came too close to someone's sword. I used most of the medicine tending to her wounds until a wheezing sound reminded me of my other patient.

"Whoops." I mumbled, crawling over towards Peeta so I could also take care of his wounds as well. Today had been a long day, with the loss of a friend and being so close to dying. I knew there wasn't much hope for me when it came to winning the hunger games. Even with Peeta on my side. I'm not going to try and delude myself into thinking Clove will just give in and help us when she wakes up. Chances are she will try and attack. What was I thinking saving her like that? I may have just completely thrown my chances of winning out the window. One thing was for sure. Whatever happens next is going to be surprising to us all.


	2. Awake

**This chapter is very short. Sorry about that. After this one however the rest of the chapters will be much longer.**

* * *

**I do not own Hunger Games.**

* * *

_**~*~Chapter 2~*~**_

_**Awake**_

By the time morning came Peeta began to stir. His wounds, along with Cloves had healed tramendously overnight. He was still out of it however because he didn't even notice when he rolled onto his side and snuggled up against the leathel district two tribute. There was a strange, tight feeling in my chest that I couldn't quite place when I saw this.

"Peeta." I called his name quietly.

"So soft." He murmured as he snuggled closer. Sighing, I started walking over to him. I figured I would have to shake him awake.

"As amusing as this is.." I began before a shriek rang throughout the cave. Peeta, finally awake found himself backing away from a very livid Clove.

"What the hell is she doing here?" He shouted, eyes darting around for a weapon to defend himself. Luckily all weapons had been hidden. More for my own protection than anyone elses. Clove's eyes scrunched in confusion as she looked towards me.

"She was hurt Peeta. I wasn't just going to leave her to die. I didn't bother pointing out that she technically did die at one point. I figured it wouldn't go over well with either of them. He was pacing back and fourth angerly.

"Have you forgotten what she is? She's a Career. Your life, my life, anyone in this games life doesn't matter to her. All that matters to her is winning." Clove let out a dry chuckle.

"Look's like lover boy isn't a complete idiot after all." She sneered at us. "Knives aren't the only things I know how to use." With a smirk she charged towards Peeta and plowed into him, knocking him to the ground. Without hesitation she began punching him and even though he is stronger than the smaller girl she was much faster and much more agile.

"Stop!" I cried as I snatched one of her hands before it smashed into his face again. Her gaze suddenly met mine and I was more than surprised by the look of fear in her eyes. That's when I remembered that this was the way Thresh had grabbed her. I pulled her off of Peeta then let go of her hand quickly so not to frighten her more.

"You win for now girl on fire." She muttered as she backed towards the cave enterence. "But I wont show either of you any mercy the next time we meet. You and lover boy will just end up being two faces in the sky." With that she turned on her heels and took off into the forest.

"You should have left her to die." Peeta shouted at me as he wiped blood from his now split lip. Part of me knows that he is right. Part of me knows that if I had just let her stay dead that none of this would have happened. Yet somehow I felt as though I had made the right choice. Although I was the one she had wanted to kill before, it was Peeta she went after. Why didn't she try to kill me after she woke up? I would have been the more logical choice. All I knew is there is more to the sadistic district two than meets the eye, and I was going to figure out what it was.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) I will update as quickly as possible but I have been having a lot of problems with my internet. I'm never sure when it will actually let me on. .**

**I want to say that this story will be pretty long. I know there aren't many tributes left but it will be a while before the winner/winners are chosen. There will also be a sequel to the story which has to do with the third quarter quell. **

~Pixie


	3. Clove

**I figured I would do a little bit of Clove's POV. I also did a small flashback so that you can see how she ended up in the games, and ended up seeming to have a few screws loose. **

* * *

**I do not own Hunger Games.**

* * *

_***~*~Chapter 3~*~***_

_~~Clove~~_

I hurry through the trees, hoping to get as far away from the cave as possible. I was still having a hard time wrapping my head around what happened. The girl on fire had saved my life. I understand that, but the question is why? What did she expect to gain from it? People don't just go around saving each other in the hunger games. I don't want to have to owe anyone anything.

"Clove!" A surprised whisper comes from above me. I look up and see Cato sitting in a tree, hugging his spear close to him.

"You!" I hiss as I feel around for my knives before remembering the fire girl had taken them from me."You left me to die." I cried as I glanced around for anything I could use as a weapon. His eyes softened slightly.

"There was no way I would have been able to get to you in time." He shook his head sadly. This man had been my friend since we were kids and going into the games together had been hard. I can see the honest look of regret in his eyes.

"If that's true than how am I still alive?" I snapped, running my hand furiously through my messy hair.

"You weren't. I started walking away not wanting to see your death but when I looked back I did see it. District 11 killed you. Your eyes were staring blankly at me and I could tell you weren't breathing." He sighed and climbed down the tree.

"You're my best friend Clove, and if I thought I could have helped you, you know I would have." None of this was making sense to me. What did he mean I wasn't alive? If I had been dead than I wouldn't be standing here. Either he was mistaken or lover girl had brought me back.

"My head hurts from all this thinking." I muttered, causing him to chuckle. He reached into a pocket on his belt and pulled out a throwing knife.

"Peace offering?" He asked, handing me the beautiful weapon. My eyes narrowed at him before I snatched the knife away from him.

"You know me too well." I tell him as I tighten my grip around the handle.

"Should we get back to tribute hunting, or do you want to hide out in the trees like a scared, little girl." I asked him.

"Shut up Clover." He says, and starts off in the direction I had come from.

"Don't call me that." I mumble as I follow closely behind. unfortunately we didn't get far before nightfall and we had to set up camp for the night. I know I shouldn't have been so quick to trust him but I found myself falling into a restless sleep.

_**~~~Dream/flashback~~~**_

"It's your turn to volunteer this year Clove." My teacher said to me. My eyes snapped up to meet his.

"What do you mean? I'm only fifteen. Not eighteen." I say as his eyes narrow at me.

"This is your year. You will be volunteering. End of conversation." He snapped before turning and walking away. This made no sense to me. I wasn't ready yet. I still had years of training to do. Why would they be sending me off now? I slowly left the training school and began walking home, only to be interrupted by another student.

"So I hear it's going to be you this year. Tough luck." She says with a smirk as she struts away. That's when I put two and two together. She was the only eighteen year old female in the training school. We hated each other, and the biggest thing, she was my trainers daughter. I was being sent to my death so that she could survive.

"Coward." I hissed loud enough for her retreating form to hear. She turned on her heel and started back at me.

"What did you say?" She asked threateningly. I smirked at her anger. If I was going to win the games, I would have to show people that I was unafraid of anything. That includes this much larger girl. Maybe I would even come off a little crazy. No one wants to get too close to a crazy person.

"I called you a coward" I shouted loudly. Other students who were leaving turned to see what the commotion was about.

"You spend all this time in training only to chicken out at the last second." I laughed loudly before spitting at her. "You're nothing but a coward." With my final sentence she swung her fist at me but I easily dodged it.

"Shut up!" She screamed as she continued to swing and miss.

"Maybe it's a good thing you wont be in the games. You wouldn't survive the bloodbath." I teased as she continued her assault.

"And of course daddy is on your side. It would be a shame to loose his little girl just like he did his son." Finally one of her punches connected to my cheek. At this point I didn't care though. Instead I let out a harsh laugh.

"Poor pathetic daddy's girl." I whispered, only loud enough for her to hear because I saw two peacekeepers headed towards us.

"At least my father likes me. You are just a piece of trash. I bet your daddy will be happy when you die in the games." She screamed as she stepped forward to hit me again. I didn't react. I didn't have to as a peacekeeper grabbed her arm and pulled her away from me.

"What is going on here?" He asked, glaring at the crowd that had gathered. Everyone quickly dispersed at his look until it was only the two guards standing with us. I put my hand over where she had hit me.

"When she found out I was going to be volunteering for the hunger games she lost it. She came after me, swinging her fists and screaming." I made false tears well up in my eyes.

"Take her to the square." The peacekeeper said to the other one while shoving her towards him.

"And you, go home." I nodded quickly and headed towards the place I call home. She was right about one thing. I didn't get along with my dad. Or my mom really. Luckily no one was home and I went straight to my room, grabbing my favorite knives.

"I guess I'll be fine in the games." I said to no one as I moved towards the mirror. I smirked at my reflection, realizing that I just may be able to pull this off. I did look lethal.

"I will win these games, and when I get back, I will show her exactly what I am made of." I brought the knife up to my face and kissed the blade.

"No one can stop us."


End file.
